how'd i end up in the feudal era!
by InweSilimaure
Summary: katie falls down the well and meets the gang. what'll happen when a oveerhyper and violent girl meets everyone... disclaimer i dont own inuyasha characters only random characters.


How'd I end up in the feudal era?!?!

Feudal-girl Inukag: Yay my second story!!! Well enjoy!

Kagome: you have to disclaim inuyasha

Feudal-girl Inukag: fine I don't own inuyasha I just own Katie, Madison, and Becky

Chapter 1

Katie watched as she released another arrow which hit its mark again. That was the most relaxing sound to her… Katie!!! She turned to see her grandpa calling. Yea gramps!! Can you get Lucy out if the well shrine dear? Of course! She said as she raced off to the well forgetting to put down her bow and arrows. Katie loved the well shrine it was unique only one other well was like this one and it was in Japan!! Of course even though she lives in America she can only speak fluently in Japanese.

Lucy come here girl…. Mew. Lucy come here silly kitty. There you are girl….? she saw a hand on the well!! Then a skeleton of what was a demon grabbed her and went back to the well……Ah you have it give it!!! What do you want!?!?!?! The pearl heart!! Let go! She shot it with her arrow mentally thanking kami that she brought them with her. Then she saw a light. Grandpa get a la…der. she saw she was not in the shrine for it was too bright. She looked around finding an old ladder. Ugh. Where am I? She sat on the wells edge staring into the forest surrounding her. Better do some exploring and find out where I am.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's a matter inuyasha? Kagome asked. The group had been traveling for days searching for shards but to no avail. This had inuyasha in a bad mood. Feh what's it matter to you? Wait there's a sent coming closer and a demonic aura with it. Miroku was rubbing his currently deserved slap and said maybe it has jewel shards. I don't know kagome said I don't sense any shards but I do sense something powerful…she looked to the left which was in the direction of the sacred tree. It's in that direction well lets go check it out. Inuyasha said waiting for kagome to get on his back. While rushing to the tree …BOOM…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha: Feh. Wrench where's my ramen?

Feudalgirl: right here

Inuyasha: slurp! Ow!!!!!! Hoth hoth hoth! (Hot, hot, hot!)

Feudalgirl: Oh yea! Inuyasha……

Inuyasha: what b****

Feudalgirl: don't call me that and……… OSWARI!!!

Inuyasha: ah!!! (Falls on his face

Chapter 2: the pearl heart.

Kagome: hey where's feudalgirl inukag?

Inuyasha: Feh who cares know let me see…….inuyasha kills Nara…

Feudalgirl: what are you doing?

Inuyasha: I'm writing the ending…..

Feudalgirl: you can't I'm supposed to do that

Inuyasha: Feh

Kagome: sit. Feudalgirl doesn't own inuyasha

They heard a loud sound and a shriek coming closer. Let's hurry. It's getting close……SLAP…..MONK…..Sango I'm sorry it's my cursed hand. Miroku said a large hand print on his cheek. Give me the jewel! The young girl shot an arrow at it and the demon disintegrated in a purifying light. The girl turned and saw the newcomers. What you guys after me too?Katie stared at the others. Feh. The man with the long silver hair and doggy ears looked bored. What would we want with a puny runt like you. What did you say?! Inuyasha don't be rash. Now hm you look like a fine beauty will you bear my children? They all looked annoyed. Miroku! …..Katie stared at him with rage what the hell! You perverted lecherous monk! ! Katie slapped him so hard he went flying into a tree 12 feet away. They stared in open mouthed shock at the girl. Um…so did you know why that demon was after you? Asked the girl in a Japanese school girl uniform. I don't know. Um…. What are your names? Katie said looking from one to the other. Oh my names kagome, this is shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and inuyasha. Ah let me see a priestess, a kitsune, a demon exterminator, a two tailed cat demon, a monk who is extremely perverted, and a demon…no a hanyou, um… dog demon correct? Yeah. Said kagome. How did you know? Well you all have different pulsating powers. Like you have immense spiritual powers so does Miroku. Kirara and shippo have great demonic power only pure, and inuyasha has extremely powerful demonic aura but he has a strong human essence in him as well. What? They were looking at her like they were amazed. Hey can we go to kaedes house? Who? Oh she's a priestess in the town not too far from here. Ok.

Hey what's your name sweet beauty? Miroku asked. Um…. Don't call me that and my name's Katie. Hey you're pretty strong to take down that demon. Sango said. Oh it was nothing I could easily beat inuyasha too. Feh I doubt it I'm way stronger than you wench. Well, let's see. Said Miroku, and was eager to find out if she could. Ok, they said. Alright but no aiming to kill just pin them for 5 seconds got it? Kagome said. I Got it. Ready 1, 2, 3, go. Inuyasha charged her trying to find a weakness to bring her down with. Katie noticed his strategy and pretended her weakness was her legs. Inuyasha seeing her legs jumped at her trying to push her down. The next thing anyone knew inuyasha was pinned under Katie who was yawning.

Chapter 3: Talk with Kaede

Feudalgirl: Yay in this chapter I introduce my 2 characters I made up!! (happy dance)

Meyome: feudalgirl doesn't own inuyasha.

Wow. How'd you move so fast? Shippo asked. Hey just because I wasn't born in the feudal era doesn't mean I haven't trained to fight demons and half demons. Feh I want a rematch when we get to kaedes hut. Inuyasha said fuming. Ok.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well ye all are back. Did ye find any shards? Kaede said seeing the group making its way to her. Sorry no Kaede but we did meet a girl. Ai and what be so interesting about the child? She's from kagomes time. She be from ye's era? Let me see the child. Katie walked forward. Good evening priestess Kaede. No need for titles dear child. Now, do ye know why that demon attacked ye? No not really I just know that the demons, and yes there were two the one in the well and the one that the guys saw me fight, wanted something called the pearl heart. But from what I heard in my time the pearl heart belonged to a goddess who was killed by her lovers ex and burned with it. Ai child that be true. Let me see thy necklace. Ok? Katie handed over her most prized possession. A heart shaped crystal hanging from a thin chain of pure gold. This cannot be. What Kaede? This jewel here is the pearl heart. Kaede said with disbelief in her eyes. Wait but how? I mean if it belonged to a goddess and was burnt with her body…..you mean to tell me im the reincarnation of a goddess?!!?!?!? That's impossible! Said a shocked Katie. Nothing is impossible kagome there is a reincarnation of my sister priestess kikyo. What? Really? Katie turned to kagome. She heard growling and turned to see inuyasha glaring at the fire and he stormed out of the hut. What's a matter with him? Best tell ye now about their history…

Inuyasha: hey, wench…um feudalgirl is sorry this chapter is so short.

Feudalgirl: thanks. Oh yeah! I have a guest.

Meyome: hey it's great to be here! 

Inuyasha: great another useless wench.

Meyome + feudalgirl: what did you say?

Inuyasha: uhhh *-*'

Feudalgirl: oswari!

Chapter 4: meeting the others

Feudalgirl: hey Meyome? Who does your boyfriend most resemble?

Meyome: hmmm. Miroku definitely!

Feudalgirl: lets see ( poofs in Michael)

Michael: hey honey. (starts groping her)

Miroku: hey Sango. (starts groping her)

Meyome + Sango: PERVERTS!!!!!!! (SLAP!) Feudalgirl doesn't own inuyasha.

Kikyo was a powerful priestess that lived in this village 50 years ago. She protected the shikon no tama, the jewel of 4 souls. She and inuyasha got acquainted and soon fell in love. But a man named onigumo wanted my sister and the jewel so he gave his body to demons and became naraku. My sister and inuyasha had made a deal, that inuyasha would become human for her. Naraku disguised himself as inuyasha and attacked my sister and fatally wounded her. Then he disguised himself as kikyo to make inuyasha think that kikyo betrayed him. He stole the jewel and my sister bound him into the sacred tree, then after sealing him she died and had the shikon no tama burned with her body. Tis 6 moons when kagome came through the bone eaters well, with the shikon no tama in her body. She released inuyasha and they've been partners since, and also on their journey found some friends who also want naraku dead.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Oh that's sad. But I can tell everyone's feelings towards each other. Miroku might be perverted but his heart belongs to only Sango. Shippo thinks of you, kagome as his mom, and you think of him as your son. Inuyasha on the other hand thinks he loves kikyo but his heart all of it demon and human belong to a certain girl he knows and the girl feels the same way. Oh and who is this girl that he likes? Asked shippo, who already had an idea of who it was. Well…let's wait to see if they'll tell each other their feelings. Katie said with a smirk. Ahh! Demon! They heard men shouting and one of the village men came. Priestess Kaede a demon has come looking for a goddess that resembles lady katie. Ai. Ye to stay here. No Kaede I won't let you have all the fun. Katie said a fire in her eyes. Maybe it will actually be a strong demon. They rushed outside to see a demon. Ah I see that the goddess finally came out……

Feudalgirl: ha ha cliffy. Next chapters gonna be good.

Chapter 5 Reveling the goddess


End file.
